


Spark like you Mean It

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one's for tastytexan!</p><p>Demo’s been allowed to top in a BDSM scene, when usually that’s Engie’s proclivity. He gets the hang of it eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark like you Mean It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tastytexan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tastytexan).



This was a rare opportunity, and the Demoman did not intend to waste it by being too hasty. It was the Engineer’s own aphorism, after all: Haste wastes stitches, or a stitch in time saves waste, or some such thing. Anyway, he was much less concerned with stitches, at the moment, and more concerned with /switches/— particularly the wonderfully springy horse switch he’d been bequeathed for the evening. It made a lovely whistling sound when he slashed it through the air, and its leather strap snapped loudly against itself with a satisfying smack. Overall, he couldn’t believe his luck. He was accustomed to being in the position the Engineer now held— thighs and calves bound together, knees held wide by a specially-crafted bar, wrists locked behind his back and sheathed in leather, and a heavy (and delightfully functional!) collar buckled securely around his neck.

And the Engineer did make a pretty picture, all trussed up like that, with a ring around the base of his tackle, keeping him hot and hard for the duration of the game. The only problem was, while he was a fairly inventive man, mechanics were not his forte. Give him a challenge and a chemistry set and he was off to the races, but it was the Engineer’s strong suit to come up with new and interesting diversions. Any move he made, the other man seemed to anticipate, and it was frankly driving him mad.

How was he supposed to reciprocate for the Engineer the multifarious things the man did for him? How was he meant to recreate the sensations the Engineer provided? This began as a simple trial, a test to see if the Engineer could enjoy this role in the same way the Demoman did. And, it was not just that the demolitions expert was excited to shake things up a little (though that was certainly true), he thought that it quite meant something that the Engineer was willing to do this with him, to open up. The Demoman worried that if he didn’t show the man a good time, the Engineer would close up again, retreat into his head, and they’d never make any new ground. And so, he was faced with a dilemma. 

He trailed the end of the riding crop over the Engineer’s shoulder, and moved to stand behind him. It didn’t even seem right to use the switch just yet, when the man was so guarded. The only think he could think to do was to snatch the bandana from the Engineer’s discarded overalls and fold it over. Lowering it in front of the Engineer’s field of vision, he made his intentions clear.

“Think you’d be alright with a blindfold on?” he asked calmly. The Engineer shrugged. “Come on now, you know how this works. I’ll need something a little more definitive than that.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be alright.” 

The Demoman smiled as he tied the kerchief behind the Engineer’s head. 

“Now, can you see me?”

“I can not.” The way he stated it was so measured and flat, it almost put a damper on the Demoman’s mood. Well, he was determined to change the Engineer’s tune.

The first swat against the Engineer’s back made the man tense, but other than that, he hardly even registered the hit. The Demoman twirled the crop in his hands, then delivered a second smack across the Engineer’s shoulder blades. The Engineer hissed slightly, but they weren’t even nearly close to where the Demoman wanted them to be. 

“You just let me know if you want me to stop, right?” It was probably unnecessary, their protocols were well-established when he was on the receiving end, but as this was a first for them, he wanted to be sure. The Engineer nodded and he supposed that was the best he’d get at this point. He began aiming well-timed swats at the Engineer’s ass, watching a blotchy red mark appear on the flesh. 

No matter what he did, the Engineer just bore it out. Soon the vivid stripes that criss-crossed the Engineer’s ass and upper back were not enough. The Demoman stalked over to their toy box and withdrew a flogger. It was a personal favorite of his, with knots tied at the ends of the leather thongs to give it an extra bite. He couldn’t florentine like the Engineer could, but he had a pretty good swinging arm from all that swordsmanship. Still, he got barely any reaction out of the other man, besides a slightly quicker pulse, and harsher breaths. 

“Anythin’ in particular you’d like?” he asked, hoping that by now the Engineer might be warming up to the idea, at least. 

To the Demoman’s immense frustration, the Engineer shrugged again. This was not in his nature; the Texan was generally fairly forthcoming— a ‘straight-shooter’, the Engineer would call it. So, it put the Demoman’s teeth on edge, made him want to flip a table over or some other reckless thing, the flippant way the man’s shoulders rose and fell. 

“Whatever you want,” the bound man drawled. If it wasn’t for the repeated smacks he’d already administered, he’d suspect this Engineer was a Spy.

That wasn’t a fair assessment, really. He and the Engineer had, you know, /something/ goin’ on, between them. And while it was somewhat amorphous, and ill-defined, the Demoman was quite keen on it, and on encouraging its development. He shoved the man’s shoulder, and when it didn’t budge, he placed his boot on the Engineer’s upper back, and pushed forward.

With a grunt, the Engineer toppled forward. His bindings caused him to overbalance, and his chest hit the floor, his cheek pressed into the linoleum. The Demoman allowed him a few moments to adjust his position— shift his knees as much as he could, until he could assume the man was comfortable. Or, as comfortable as he /could/ be, with his arse in the air and his neck bent at a strange angle. 

“I’m gonna get somethin’ more’n that outta you,” the Demoman promised, trailing the flogger down the curve of the Engineer’s back. With a swift swing, he brought the tails down on the Engineer’s ass again, drawing a slight gasp, and a cough. Then, it was a challenge.

“You’ll see, luv, before I’m done wi’ you, you’ll be the talkinest damn thing, you’ll be practically /singin’/. I swear you’ll talk, lad. Just you wait.” 

The flogger sailed through the air, and landed, with muted thuds, against the Engineer’s flesh. Then, the Demoman brought out a narrow paddle, and tried to get a reaction with that. The Engineer remained stoic, even as his ass bloomed with raspberry bruises and bright welts. 

It wasn’t until the Demoman reached under their usual toy box, and withdrew a case, outfitted with locking snaps and a velvet-lined interior that the Engineer took any real note of his actions. The implement within looked like something out of the Medic’s collection of outdated medical tools, and that may indeed have been what it was before the Engineer repurposed it. He fastened the pieces together, and plugged it in, and that familiar crackle, that low hum that could only be /one thing/ had the Engineer breathing heavy, and flexing in his bonds. 

“Darlin’, now, hang on a minute, there, do you even know how to use that thing?” he protested, muscles in his thighs tensing. “It’s pretty delicate—“

“Oh, I think I can figure it out,” the Demoman assured him. He approached, grasping the bakelite handle of the device, and carrying the control box nearer. The cord was long enough that he could place it beside the Engineer, well within his own reach. The glass electrode glowed a handsome purple.

“Now listen here, some of those parts are over 40 years old, and the dial is very sensitive! I custom calibrated that thing myself—!”

“Are you sure you ain’t stallin’? I seem to recall this little wonder bein’ one of your favourites, a special occasion kinda toy…?”

“Yer damn right!”

“Well, now. I posit that this is a special occasion.” With that, he bent to hover the electrified glass over the man’s skin. Goosebumps prickled as he moved slowly over the dip of the Engineer’s spine. Downy hairs stood on end. When he reached the sacrum, and began the slow trek back up again, the Engineer shuddered, and huffed a little sigh. 

His bound arms got in the way, and his fingers twitched as the wand passed near them, but when the electrode traced in air the lines of the Engineer’s well-muscled back, his shoulder blades, trapezius, and deltoids, the man’s legs began to quake.

“How you doin’?” the Demoman prompted, watching tiny purple sparks dance between the vacuum tube and the Engineer’s sweat-slicked skin.

“Jus’, just /fine/,” the Engineer answered, though it seemed like an effort. His hands balled into fists, and he swallowed audibly. 

“Only fine?” The Demoman increased the power by use of a dial on the control box. The humming grew louder, and the visible current between the wand and the Engineer’s body became brighter, thicker, more substantial. He felt as if he could pull the Engineer by that connection alone, though he knew it was untrue. 

The Engineer hissed and his body racked with spasms. “Yeah,” he grit out, “Fine.”

He looked more than fine. His cheeks were flushed, his brow dropped with sweat, his cock was hard and heavy in its ring. 

“Roll over, then, be a dear.” His tone was light, but inarguable. The Engineer, bless him, complied, as gracefully as he could. He ended up on his back, bowed over his bound arms, thighs still held apart by the bar between them and feet planted flat on the ground, looking like a damned sacrificial offering. His jaw was tight as he bit his lip, and the Demoman held the wand away as he bent to kiss that tenseness away, working lip to jaw to neck before pulling back, and dialing the device down again. 

He began slowly, working toes up shins to knees, down the inner thigh and back again, and the Engineer’s toes were curling before he reached the knee a second time. His cock lay thick against his belly, slicking down the hairs there, and it made the Demoman think of how hard he, himself was. But, he would ignore that, for the time being. This wasn’t about him; it was about the Engineer. It was about them, together, and where they would go. It was about the twitch of the vein along the underside, the hunger in the way the Engineer licked his lips. The Demoman moved slightly, and hovered the wand over the Engineer’s right nipple, and the man arched and choked on a scream.

“Yeh’ll right?” the Demoman asked, pulling the device away, watching the man for any ill signs. 

“Quit fussin’, Demo, I… Yes. I’m alright, please just—“ and he seemed to realize what he was saying, and his mouth grew thin. “That is… uh. Nothin’.”

“Oh no you don’t! Don’t you go all quiet again on me! Should I put this thing away, or shouldn’t I?”

It was a long pause between them. The Demoman flicked the switch on the control box, cutting the power. When no response came from the Engineer, he was about ready to pack it up, and pack it in, give up on the whole charade.

“No,” the Engineer said.

“No?” the Demoman echoed. “No what?” He wanted to be sure.

“No, don’t put it away, and /no/, don’t stop!” It was obviously taking a lot of the man’s considerable gumption to say these things, and the Demoman rewarded him with a kiss to his knee.

“There’s a good lad,” he said, and chose to ignore the muttered ‘Oh for the love of Pete,’ that got tossed his way in return. He flipped the machine on again, waited a few beats, and hovered the electrode down the centre line of the man’s body. Sternum to navel and back up, across the ribs, around the pectorals, until he reached a nipple again, and waited. He barely needed to. The Engineer jolted, and moaned, and canted his hips up. 

“Swear to God, Demo…” but he never finished his thought. He only groaned under his breath as the electric current traced his collarbones and made its way down to the other nipple. “I feel that in my toes, I feel it, goddamn, feel it in my nether regions, like yer puttin’ it there. But uh. Don’t do that. Don’t think I could, don’t think I… /God/.” His head thrashed side to side, making the collar jingle, as the Demoman circled the Engineer’s navel. 

“Y’ever use this thing on yerself?” the Demoman asked, slowly outlining the Engineer’s lateral obliques. 

“I… well, I mean, to see if it worked I… Yes. Yes I have. But I tell ya, it ain’t the same. Not when I can’t even see where it’s gonna be next. All I can do is listen, and feel the static, and I’m half-crazy with it.” His hips pushed off the floor again, and his cock bobbed as he moved. 

“You use this when you stroke off?” The Demoman was pushing, now, but he thought he knew where the Engineer was headed. That altered state of mind the man brought him to, so effortlessly, the thing he’d been seeking to achieve in this man throughout the whole exercise; he thought it might be within reach.

“Yeah, sometimes I do. I know it’s a little dangerous, but it’s a calculated risk, and it’s so good, being part of the current, feeling it in all my parts, passing the arc along my own skin. I love conducting the electricity, makes me feel superhuman, like a god. Almost nothin’ gets me off like that.”

“Almost nothing?” The Demoman wanted to keep the Engineer talking, wanted the man to speak without thinking, for once in his life.

“‘Cept for bein’ with you. It ain’t the… I dunno how to describe it. S’not just that you submit so beautifully it’s just… somethin’ about you. I’m still workin’ on that, tryin’ t’ put it all together. Never makes any sense, an’ it’s distractin’ as hell an’ OH JESUS!” 

The current passed close to one of his nipples again, and the Demoman had to anticipate the way the man would arch off the floor. 

“Aw, please Demo, I dunno how much more I can take! The ring is… Please darlin’, I dunno if I’ve ever needed to come so bad in my natural-born life! I’m beggin’ you, please please,” and the Demoman pulled the ring away, and the Engineer’s breath caught, “So close, so close,” he panted, and the wand traced his hip, and he shuddered and came, in thick hot jets over his own belly, moaning, “Demo, I’m coming, oh Christ, oh, oh oh!” the whole way, shaking in his bonds. 

Finally, he relaxed onto the tile, his cock limp between his thighs, cum cooling and rolling down the curves of his body. He breathed heavy, taking a few moments to come back to himself, while the Demoman turned the device off and packed it away. 

“That was…” the Engineer began, trying to get comfortable over his arms, “That was…” and he exhaled a short whistle through his teeth. 

“I’m inclined to agree,” the Demoman replied, tucking the box away with the other toys. 

“Whyncha come over here an’ let me do somethin’ for you?”

“Oh? Whaddya have in mind?” The Demoman adjusted himself. He’d been hard for so long just the barest touch was enough to make him suck in a breath. 

“Well, for starters, if you help me up offa this here floor, I’d like to get my head up under yer kilt and see what I may find.” 

“Oh, I like the sound o’ that.” 

Almost as soon as the Engineer’s lips touched him, he was teetering on the edge. the heat around his cock, and the Engineer’s tongue pressing against his flesh, slipping down, sucking tight… he was nearly lost. Then, the Engineer uttered a soft grunt, and the Demoman cursed, clutched the Engineer’s skull though the wool of his tartan, and came down the man’s throat, howling bloody oaths and bucking his hips until he ran dry. 

“Fuckin’ shite, lad,” he said, sinking back into a chair. “Dunno if I’ve ever come so quickly. That was astoundin’!” 

“Yeah?” the Engineer licked his lips. “C’mere and untie me, won’tcha?” 

And the Demoman did, and they agreed they both probably needed a shower, but they never got to it. They fell into bed instead, and wrapped arms and blankets around each other, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on tumblr under the same name, for more fanfic and more STUFF. Hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
